Now and Forever: Seize the Moment
by Nathan-Daystorm
Summary: A band of unlikely heroes must save Krynn. Can they do it?
1. Default Chapter

Now and Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DL characters in this story. If I did, well, I don't think I'd be complaining about the emptiness of my pockets all the time, no? Anyway, I do own any of the characters I create, yada yada. Yes, this is SI, so it goes without saying that I own myself as well. Don't take without asking, please, especially if you want to use me for some reason or another. And yes, I am paranoid and will be using my pen name instead of my real name.  
  
Outline: Well, this may change, as a good bit of my typing is done on the fly, but the basics go something like this: Present day Earth kids get magically transported into the world of Krynn, and they happen to pop in a few days before a new crisis begins. Can they survive in the world of Krynn, and can they find their way back home? And, more importantly.do all of them want to go home.?  
  
Note: This is going to be fairly short, as the other two characters are my new creations and I'll have to get used to them. Expect to see more stuff from me soon.  
  
Prologue  
  
Nathan Daystorm lay on the old couch that had been transplanted from the family room to his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, barely taking up the entire couch with his five foot four frame. This was an odd thing for him, laying there thinking like this, but he had been getting overly dreamy as of late. His TV was on, the Game Show Network at slightly higher than medium volume in the background. That was another of his odd habits, turning on the TV when he knew he wouldn't be paying any attention to it.  
  
It was a Thursday night, and he was wishing it were Friday. He still had to get up early for school tomorrow, and in his opinion, 5:30 was much too early for any teenager to have to get up. After all, he wasn't getting paid to be at school, right?  
  
That brought up another bitter thought. The fact that he was flat broke, as was his Playstation 2. He had managed to convince a store to give him $100 for the broken one, but that still left the other $100 for the newer, problem free model. And then there was always the rapidly rising cost of his little Dungeons and Dragons obsession, and the already hopeless obsession he had with fantasy novels, manga, and anime.  
  
He had pricey tastes, and no money to satiate those taste buds with.  
  
Well, that was partly his fault. After all, he hadn't actively searched for a job in.well, had his search ever actually qualified as "actively?" He had to admit, though, he had to step it up now. On top of all the other things beginning to change in his life, there was one he put above all others.  
  
He had his first girlfriend.  
  
Yes, Nathan considered it somewhat pathetic that he had grown up around guys whose first girlfriends had been in 4th grade, and he was just getting his now, as a 16 year old junior in high school. 'Well' he thought idly, 'beggars can't be choosers, now can they?' A tiny voice in the back of his head mumbled something, but he'd learned to just blot that little voice out. He doubted he'd have been allowed to continue life outside of a mental institution if he hadn't.  
  
In all this idle wondering, he'd missed something. He knew he had. There was something he was supposed to remember, something he'd forgotten and been reminded of in his thinking. Brows furrowed in concentration, he retraced his mental steps. 'Voice, girl, job search.d'oh! Jess! It's our three month anniversary tomorrow, and I forgot to get a gift!' He rolled himself off the couch without realizing his feet weren't under him and got the wind knocked out of him landing on his massive pile of comics. He quickly rolled off of those, as they were some of his few precious belongings. He also realized he needed to maybe get a better wardrobe. He wore his favorite red t-shirt, with the words "Socially Dysfunctional" printed on it, a pair of baggy jeans (what brand didn't matter to him, just that they were baggy and didn't need to be held up with a belt) and his glasses. Well, he'd been wearing his glasses before he rolled off the couch, anyway. He reached his hand out, grumbling something about glasses constantly falling off and contacts irritating his eyes, and readjusted his glasses on his face. Sighing softly, he got up and made his way towards his door. A glint of light from his messy dresser caught his eye, and he stopped, headed back in that direction.  
  
It was his dragon belt, black leather with neon blue dragon outlines on it and a shiny dragon belt buckle. He had no clue why he decided to strap it on, but he did. And, nodding to himself in satisfaction, ignoring his uncombed brown hair, he turned, and headed out into the real world, to buy his loving girlfriend a gift for their three-month anniversary and prove he wasn't a total jerk. True to his absent-minded nature, the Game Show Network still blared from his bedroom.  
  
....................................  
  
Michael Corvin, best known as Mike, was making burgers, long blonde hair dangling out of his hat. He was a senior at Victoria High School in the incredibly small and boring state of Delaware. He was the biggest linebacker on the school's football team, and that was saying a lot. He wasn't an academic whiz kid, but certainly wasn't the dimmest bulb either. Of course, on a busy day like today, thinking really wasn't an option. 'Man, the entire state must've gotten a craving for fast food. From this exact restaurant!' He almost shrugged, and then caught himself. 'I'm hungry too.' He wished he hadn't offered to work his lunch break now. He was sorely missing it. 'Hope Todd gets here soon.'  
  
....................................  
  
Marie Larson paced back and forth in front of a mirror. She had a job interview today, and she wanted to have a few things prepared.  
  
Her composure, for one.  
  
It was her first job interview, as she'd just turned 16 not too long ago. She wore a light blue turtleneck sweater, a pair of khakis, and some nice heels. She had no idea how it was going to go, but if she herself was any indication.she should have already been looking for a new job.  
  
....................................  
  
Somewhere, far off, and old man with a long beard was shaking his head. 


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

Chapter One The Beginning of the Journey  
  
The rest of the day had gone smoothly, and Nathan, groggy, clambered into his bed. He expected a restful, peaceful sleep, untroubled by the care of the world. He expected to wake up refreshed and unperturbed.  
  
He expected wrong.  
  
His dreams were full of fire, destruction, and death. He stood watching a town be torn apart by the elements. Buildings that looked strangely like something out of a renaissance fair burned to the ground. Others collapsed with the force of an earthquake, while still others were torn apart and tossed around by gale force winds. Rain pounded so hard it nearly drowned out the screams of frightened children and their parents. And then came the fighting.  
  
Nathan didn't even realize he was holding a sword until the first armor struck his shoulder and glinted off of the plate armor covering his body. 'Wait, armor? What the hell's going on?' He thought he heard a different pounding and backed up into a large body. He craned his head around and upwards. "Mike? That you?" Michael Corvin was the school's biggest linebacker, and one of the few jocks on the team that managed to keep from being jerks to most people. Nathan was saved thanks to his friendship with Marie Larson, the head cheerleader. The big man didn't respond. He was wearing chain mail and carried a rather large battleaxe. "Mike?"  
  
"So that really is you then Nathan?" Nathan sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"So what is this, exactly?" Nathan shrugged.  
  
"Hell if I know, man." Another person strode over to join them, a female person with shoulder length red hair, emerald green eyes, a somewhat freckled face, and billowing white robes. Nathan's eyes widened as he took a look at the weapon she carried. Or, rather, not a weapon. Something more important than a weapon. "Marie? How the hell did you get the Staff of-" He was cut off as Mike gasped and pointed behind them. Nathan spun, and got the final confirmation of where he was. Armored bodies came into view, black armor with a familiar looking flower on their breastplates. "Dark Knights!" He had to yell to be heard above the rain and battle cries of the Dark Knights. "We're.I don't believe this, but we're on Krynn!" As if that word was a cue, the dream faded, and they all bolted upright in their own warm beds.  
  
Yet, strangely enough, Marie reached her hand out to caress something that would provide more warmth. The staff, she realized, and pulled her hand back quickly.  
  
Michael merely shook his head and laid back down.  
  
Nathan sat awake all night, pondering exactly just what the hell was going on.  
  
....................................  
  
Nathan hadn't slept the rest of the night, and now he simply through on a black t-shirt with an evil looking happy face, a zip-up sweatshirt heavily patched with the logos of various metal bands pokadotting the gray hooded jacket, and a pair of wide legged, skater style pants, shredded at the cuffs. He grabbed his bookbag and headed out to the bus, then had to run back in to grab his glasses and CD player. Grumbling about his lack of memory, he let the music of Stabbing Westward throb full blast in his ears, headed for the bustop.  
  
"Nathan, you awake?" Nathan groggily opened one eye from his position near one of the school's entrance/exit doors, sitting on the ground with his back propped up against the heater.  
  
"I am now. What do you-" His eyes snapped open when he saw Marie standing in front of him, pink halter top and faded pink leather miniskirt, with reddish pink knee high boots standing loud (and he meant the clothes were loud, mind you) and clear in front of him. "Kind of an obsession with pink you have there, don't you," he mumbled absently as he bolted up. "Come on, we have things to discuss." She laughed.  
  
"Huh, such a change in your attitude, for moi," she replied, a mocking tone of seductiveness in her voice.  
  
Nathan smiled warmly and then contrasted it with the sarcastic bitterness in his voice. "I see you didn't bring your pretty staff with you this time." Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"So.that was real?"  
  
"Who knows? But I was there, and apparently you were too. It'd be pretty naïve to think Mike wasn't. He always has breakfast here, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What're we doing, anyway?"  
  
"Going to figure out why we all dreamed ourselves to Krynn, what we were doing there, and.well, other than that, I dunno." She shrugged.  
  
"Well, lead the way. You know more about this stuff than I do."  
  
"Please, I have no clue what the hell happened to us." It was plain by the tone in his voice that he hated that fact, and the pair walked on in silence until they reached the cafeteria. Mike saw them and waved.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up," he asked as they sat down, Nathan to his right and Marie to his left.  
  
"A whole lot of Dark Knights, apparently," Nathan replied. Mike sighed.  
  
"I was hoping I was dreaming." Nathan shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we were, but it still meant something. All three of us, together? In the same place, on the same world? Kind of odd, don't you think?" Mike nodded.  
  
"So? It could mean anything," Marie replied.  
  
"Doubtful," Nathan shot back. "Even if it's just group hysteria, the fact that we were all there together makes it group hysteria." Mike shrugged.  
  
"Well, look, the bell's about to ring, so why don't we talk about this later," he replied. Nathan and Marie said they're goodbyes to Mike and the other people at the table and departed. They both went to the same first period class, Chemistry, so they headed in the same direction.  
  
None of them noticed the old man with the long gray hair pushed in front of his ears following them. 


	3. Fate Collides

Warning!: If you have any interest in reading the War of Souls stuff, don't read this chapter. There are spoilers in it, big ones. Huge spoilers. Remember the asteroid from Armageddon? The spoilers are three times that size. I'll provide this warning at the beginning of every chapter with spoilers in it, and I'll do the best I can to make sure spoilers are left to a minimum.  
  
Chapter Two Fate Collides  
  
Nathan sat staring at the substitute teacher, jaw nearly dropping. 'This can't be happening' he thought to himself, 'that can't be! No way! That's. . .that's. . .oh no! There's just no way! Krynn isn't real! The dream, it was some sort of group hysteria! It wasn't real! It couldn't have been!' That familiar voice in the back of his head spoke up, calming him down and making him see things logically. 'Well, I suppose this is real. After all, that is Fizban. Well.sort of. Must be after the War of Souls on Krynn.' He raised his hand. "Mr. Val? Would you mind if I asked your first name?" The old man smiled.  
  
"Actually, it's Eli." Nathan grinned wryly.  
  
"Eli, huh? And is Val your full last name?"  
  
"Nope." He chuckled.  
  
"Could you tell me what it is, Mr. Val?"  
  
"Valthonis." That was all the confirmation he needed. Eli Valthonis. E'li, Paladine's name among the Elves. Valthonis, meaning 'the exile', the name Paladine chose for himself after being made mortal, after doing so to create a tipping in the scales towards evil, one that would have to be balanced with the de-godding of Takhisis, the supposed One God, who had stolen away Krynn from it's place in the universe behind the backs of all the other gods, even Sargas, God of Minotaurs, her consort. She had been killed by Silvanoshei, son of Alhana Starbreeze and former king of Silvanesti, who had in turn died and been entombed at the Tomb of the Heroes in Solace. Of course, he was letting his mind wander a bit far from the target. The target, of course, being that a former god of Krynn was standing in his classroom in jeans and a t-shirt, was to find out exactly what was going on. He couldn't resist one small joke, however. "Well, hopefully you won't have to send anyone into exile from the classroom, Mr. Val." A few people looked at him strangely, but Paladine. . .no, Valthonis, better to call him by his chosen name, smiled at him in wry humor. As Valthonis rummaged through the desk for a pencil, Marie leaned over and whispered something.  
  
"And what was that about?"  
  
"That guys is a former god of Krynn. He became mortal to combat Takhisis, the Goddess of Evil, who was trying to take over the world." She blinked, and for a moment looked foggy.  
  
"Oh, really? So that's this Paladine guy you go on about?"  
  
"Was. Now that he's mortal, he's called Valthonis. And he's an Elf, so if he's that old, a bunch of time must've passed between then and now."  
  
"I thought Elves couldn't grow beards," she breathed.  
  
"Well, yeah. . .wait, how'd you know that?"  
  
"I did flip through that Autumn book you gave me. The guy on the front was kinda cute." Nathan gave a soft snort.  
  
"Sorry Marie, he's dea-" Nathan stopped abruptly, everything hitting home like a sack of bricks at fifty miles an hour. If Valthonis was here, then the dream wasn't group hysteria. It was real. He was going to Krynn. If Paladine was here, he had to have become a god again. And that meant. . . . "Oh, holy shit," he blurted, leaping up, chair falling behind him.  
  
Ok, now everyone in the classroom looked at him oddly. This time, he didn't care. He knew why they were going to Krynn, and he needed to talk to Paladine about it. "Mr. Val, could Marie and I maybe have a word with you outside?" Marie gave him a startled look, and he just grabbed her by the arm and gave her a gentle tug. She shrugged, but came along.  
  
The door to the classroom closed, and Nathan blew up. "You have gotta be kidding me. You want us to go to Krynn and do that?!" Marie gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"We can't beat a god!"  
  
"What?" Nathan's head snapped around to look at Marie.  
  
"Think. How could a mortal cross dimensions? He couldn't. A god could, though. And if Paladine is a god again, that means Takhisis is too." Sudden understanding dawned on Marie's face, and she turned to glare at Paladine.  
  
"You seriously want us to go beat up a Goddess of Evil," she demanded angrily. Paladine nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do." Silence reigned for a few moments, and then Marie spoke.  
  
"You can't be serious." Nathan gave him a considering look.  
  
"He is."  
  
"He can't be. We can't beat a Goddess!"  
  
"You can," Paladine said. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Nathan spoke.  
  
"Alright. When do we leave?"  
  
....................................  
  
Ok, well. . .that wasn't at all what I expected it would be. I didn't know any other way to end this chapter, so I guess that'll be it. Don't worry; things will get more exciting in the next chapter. 


	4. The First Battle

Chapter Three The First Battle  
  
Marie stood in shocked silence as Paladine gave a grave reply to Nathan's question. "Tonight," the old man told them.  
  
"Nathan, a word," she said, making it clear it was a statement, not a question. And Nathan, he had the gall to make a joke! He gave Paladine a pained look, shrugged, and said one word.  
  
"Women." Marie grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall. She looked around, and then ducked into the boy's bathroom, dragging him with her. He gave her a small, half-sarcastic grin and said, "Guess you have experience sneaking in here, huh?" She gave a brief snort and then quickly got to the point.  
  
"You can't be seriously considering this."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I've already decided I'm going." He smiled, knowing he was making things difficult and enjoying it. "So, you see, I'm not considering it. Anymore, that is." She gave him a look that could've killed a herd of wild bull and he simply smiled. Well, she had liked Nathan because he couldn't be easily bullied, and that included from her. She'd have to try another approach, then.  
  
"Well, Nathan," she replied, her voice softening, sweetening, and taking on an air of seductiveness, "if you're so set on this damn fool quest, you probably won't be coming back." The left side of Nathan's mouth turned up in a little grin that said 'I know what you're doing, but I'll bite. Go on.' "You and I have known each other for a long time now, haven't we?" He nodded, but that grin didn't change at all. "And we've only been friends that entire time, right?" Again the nod, and again the grin didn't change. "Well, since you're probably going to go off and get yourself killed, I figured that maybe you'd like to see what it was like to be. . .more than friends?" She struck her sexiest pose, pursed her lips, closed her eyes, and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes to find Nathan at the urinal, relieving himself. She screeched, spun, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oops, sorry. You had your eyes closed for so long I thought you'd fallen asleep, and I really had to go, so. . .sorry. Oh, and it's all clear. I'm at the sink now." She turned slowly and cautiously opened her eyes. It would've been like him to tell her he was at the sink and then be standing behind her, to scare her. This time, though, he really was at the sink. "To my credit," he added, "it is the boy's bathroom."  
  
"So," she replied, trying to recapture that seductive air that had been in her voice and movements before, "where were we?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"You were trying to bully me into staying here, and when that didn't work, you decided to try seducing me." He shook his head. "You're a straaange girl, Marie Larson. No offense, of course. A good kind of strange." He gave a little shrug. "One of the many reasons I like you." Marie fancied herself a stubborn girl, but even she found it hard to stay angry when given such an obvious compliment. Still, she tried her best at a pout. Nathan, however, defeated it when he laughed. "Don't bother pouting, it isn't going to work. Besides, that one doesn't even look real." She sighed and gave up the façade, letting everything fall away, even the tough act she'd been putting on since dragging him into the bathroom. Much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want Nathan to get himself hurt, and she was scared stiff that he would. To Nathan's credit, he noticed it immediately, noticed how her eyes were watering, and he placed his hands on her upper arms, applying a little gentle pressure. "You know I've always felt kind of.different, like an outsider or something, my whole life. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere." He gave her a slight shrug. "Maybe that's why my grades were slipping. I'd just stopped caring. But this. . .this I genuinely care about. This is my chance to belong somewhere." He smiled warmly. "And don't you ever think I won't miss you, not for one second. I will. Every day. There'll always be that little, cheerleader shaped hole in my heart." He put his arm around her waist. "Hopefully she won't wave those pom-poms around, though, know what I mean?" That got a small laugh out of her. It was brief, however, and the two of them drifted into a short silence, broken when Marie spoke.  
  
"Well, I hope you don't think I'm going to let you go on this little adventure by yourself, Nathan Daystorm." She noticed the affectionate smile on his face and added, "It's not like I care or anything, just that I was there in the dream, so I figure it's unavoidable." He smiled and gave her waist a gentle little squeeze. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Just promise not to get yourself run through, ok?" He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I promise." He sighed. "Now, let's go see the substitute about taking us to another wold." 


	5. Night of Transition, Night of Blood, Nig...

Chapter Four The Night of Transition The Night of Blood The Night of Change  
  
Nathan, Marie, and Dustin stood at the abandoned construction site near their house. No one knew exactly what was to be constructed there. Dustin seemed to remember something about a tower, but whatever the steel girders and bolts had been intended for; they stood now as a dark, dreary, depressing graveyard of steel. The full moon gave off a feeble light, though it didn't comfort any of them.  
  
Dustin sat on a steel girder, his feet dangling about half a foot off the ground. Marie stood impatiently, arms crossed, a bored look on her face. Nathan stood off, apart from the others, planning. Or, that's what he justified it as. The worried looks of his two friends instead said 'brooding.' Paladine had told him he was to be the leader, that only he had the power to lead this group and keep them alive.  
  
Nathan had refused then. He had refused, saying that he would not impede the free will of others. Paladine had given him a grave look, and told him that in this, there was no free will. They had been chosen, and this was one of the few times that the gods were going to force something on someone. He told them to meet him at the old construction site. And then the old man had left, and Nathan had slipped out of school undetected. Marie knew he had been here since he'd left school, brooding.  
  
He didn't want to lead. He didn't think he was capable enough of leading people into danger. She also knew about a part of his life he'd never shared with anyone before.  
  
Nathan had, at one point, been depressed and suicidal. He was younger then, and cared more about things, but that was the truth. There were times when he looked as if he would fall back into that blackness. This, she decided, was the worst she'd seen it. She imagined him standing on the edge of a cliff, the very, bitter edge, and all below him was darkness. If he fell, they would all be doomed. If not. . .then time would tell. She shook her head, clearing the vision away.  
  
"Hey, what're you guys doing here," called a voice. Nathan was up immediately, and a knife slid out of his sleeve. The blade of the knife was at the throat of the speaker almost before anyone noticed. "W-what the hell is your problem," Liam Mason, a sophomore whose goal in life was to be a professional skater, squeaked. Nathan grunted and removed his knife, and it vanished into his sleeve with a flash.  
  
Marie stormed over to him and pushed him backwards. "Why the knife, Nathan? Why the knife?"  
  
"If I'd been unarmed, and he was one of Takhisis' goons, what do you think would've happened?"  
  
"This," Liam replied, and raised his hand, a black, scaled hand. He began to chant something, but didn't get the chance to finish. Nathan was on him swiftly, and he mercilessly raised his knife and brought it down hard, penetrating the boy's neck. He leapt off the boy, spun, grabbed Marie and Dustin by the arms, and dove behind a ditch, dragging them with him. As he expected, the boy blew up, sending his knife flying out of sight. He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"He was one of Takhisis' goons. You think I'm so paranoid now?"  
  
"He blew himself up," Marie yelped. Nathan shook his head.  
  
"No. When you kill them, some of them blow up. Some of them turn to stone. Others do other things, depends on what kind you get. That part always confused me."  
  
"You knew Liam. . .that thing was going to blow up," Marie said.  
  
"No I didn't. I was guessing."  
  
"You jumped on that thing without even knowing whether it would blow up or get all statue-like or spit acid or NOT DIE AT ALL?!"  
  
"That's about the size of it, yeah."  
  
"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH," Marie screamed at him. Nathan's face crumpled, his eyes closed in pain. Marie instantly regretted saying it.  
  
"Nathan-," she began, finding her apology being cut off by the appearance of an oval of milky, color changing, space.  
  
"I think we should get going," Nathan said quietly. He gestured for Marie to go first, and then Dustin. Nathan stood a moment longer, gazing at this world that had nearly ripped his soul apart, and then calmly turned and strode into the oval. It snapped out of existence behind him. ....................................  
  
Nathan stepped out of whatever odd tunnel he'd been in, stepped out into what once must have been a forest. A beautiful forest, where there dwelt a peaceful race, which wanted no more than to live in peace with their beloved forest. Tears streamed openly down his face as he gazed at the land now. Rotting tree stumps were all that was left of the beautiful trees. Deep holes had been dug into the ground. A huge skeleton, a draconic skeleton much too monstrous to be from Krynn, lay near them, on ground that had recently been covered with water. Nathan gazed at the land that had once been Qualinost, and he cried. Dustin was incredibly confused, and Marie was trying to comfort him.  
  
Suddenly, sharp voices rose, and Marie and Dustin froze. Nathan, however, did not. He spun and watched, as two Dark Knights of Neraka strode into view. He snarled and leapt on the one on the right, tackling the man to the ground easily despite his larger height and muscle mass. Nathan ripped off the man's helmet and spat on his face, and then began bludgeoning the Dark Knight with his own helmet. His friend drew his sword and attempted to hold it at Nathan's throat, but the boy rolled off, already having beaten the other Dark Knight beyond recognition. In his hand was the prone Dark Knight's sword. "Come at me, scum, and taste righteous justice," he growled.  
  
"Listen to the child, boasting like he is a man," the Dark Knight, replied kicking the leg of his partner to emphasize his joke. Nathan's lip curled into a sadistic smile.  
  
"You'll find that your friend is currently. . .unavailable," he said. The Dark Knight looked down at his partner's face and gasped.  
  
"You killed him!" He looked up, fire in his eyes. "That man was my brother, child! I will kill you for this!"  
  
"You will try," Nathan shot back, dodging a wild thrust from the Dark Knight. "And you will fail!" He blocked a downward slash. "I will take revenge on all of you for what you've done to this sacred land!" He delivered a thrust of his own, cutting open the left side of the Dark Knight's ribs. "You will feel the pain of the Qualinesti elves!" He spun and swished his sword in a low horizontal arc. It lopped off both of the man's legs. The man opened his mouth to scream in pain, but Nathan's hand was there, covering it. "Tell me, were there any prisoners taken when you conquered this land?" The Knight didn't respond. "Tell me, or you will envy this blasted land!" The Knight gave a sharp nod. "I will uncover your mouth, and you will speak. If you scream, I will cut your vocal cords out. Do we understand each other?" The Knight gave another swift nod, and Nathan removed his hand.  
  
"The elves attempted to regain this land soon after the War of Souls. Many were killed. We took the King, his wife, and his daughter prisoner. The King and his wife fell ill, but the daughter lives on."  
  
"Gilthas is. . .you're lucky I don't believe in cannibalism, or I would feed you to demonspawn. Now, tell me, how many of the elves survived?"  
  
"About. . .eighteen-hundred. . .can I sleep now?"  
  
"Draw me two maps. One showing me the entire land of Qualinesti, all your little bases and changes you Dark Knights have made, and mark off where we are with an X. Then mark off where the elves are kept with a triangle. After that, draw me a map of the building they are being kept in. Then you can sleep, though you deserve worse." ....................................  
  
The Dark Knight had finally gotten his sleep, and Nathan had gotten his maps. They had rested for about two hours, and now Nathan was buckling on the sword belt of the Dark Knight he'd bludgeoned to death, looking quite determined. Dustin stood shaking his head in disbelief at what he'd just watched. Marie, however, wanted an explanation. She tapped him on the shoulder, to no reaction. She knew he was listening, however, and so she started talking. "Nathan, I don't know what that was about, but it was very, very wrong. Those men didn't deserve to die."  
  
"You'd think differently if I told you how they treated the elven women they've captured. They rape and torture them, I'm sure. Treat them like animals." He gestured to the scenery around them. "They've done it to this land. It used to be beautiful. I used to dream about coming here, and just thinking. I would always be nearly napping, back propped up against one of the beautiful trees, when a beautiful elven maiden would come and wake me up. We'd smile at each other, and then I would wake up, with the most profound sense of loss I've ever felt. Now I know why. I see this barren land before me, I hear the screams of the men and women trapped here, and I can't help but be angry. Angry enough to do something, something that the pitiful, pathetic humans of this world DON'T."  
  
"What's that," Marie asked softly. These words were so passionate, so hot, so intense. . .she knew what the answer to her question was going to be.  
  
"CARE. The humans of this world don't give a damn about the land, or the elves. Oh, they do when it's convenient for them. For instance, when they need help. Then they care a great deal about the elves. But afterwards, they never repay the favor." He pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against, sword securely fastened to his hip. "Well, I'm changing that. I'm not from this world, and thereby cannot be lumped into that category."  
  
Dustin nodded. "I'm with you." He looked around at the land that had obviously once been beautiful and sighed. "This isn't right." Marie gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Lead on, fearless leader."  
  
He shook his head. "You guys are staying here. The only reason I know how to use a sword is because I've been training with one almost from diapers. You two have no idea what you're doing." He handed Dustin the other Dark Knight's sword. "If you're discovered, use this." Marie shot him a look and he shrugged ruefully. "You've always been sort of a pacifist, Marie. You wouldn't draw the sword. And here, if you don't draw your sword, you die. Simple as that. And besides, I'm not sexist, and you know it." He turned and took off, not waiting for another comment. Marie shook her head.  
  
"He's so impulsive. . . ."  
  
"I hope that doesn't end up getting him killed," Dustin replied. ....................................  
  
Nathan ran, and ran hard. The front of his wide legged pants were clinging to his legs, the back flaying out, the tatters going in all directions. He saw the guards at the gates of what could only be described as a concentration camp for elves and drew his sword, not even bothering to stop as he slashed one across his stomach. The other began to give chase, but Nathan spun on his heel, swinging his sword out and slicing neatly across the man's unguarded neck. He continued to spin until he was facing his destination, and then continued to run. Elves peered out of their doors to gaze at this boy, this boy that was acting much more like a man. Or, in truth, much like a demon from the Abyss. He never stopped running, never stopped fighting. Dark Knight after Dark Knight fell to his sword. He screamed like a banshee, and some of the Dark Knights turned and fled at the sound. He was cutting a swath directly to the Princess's house, or cell, as she called it. ....................................  
  
Silvara Half-Elven (she was so named for the heroic silver dragon that had fallen in love with her great uncle, and had taken her grandfather's last name as a tribute to him) was startled to hear the screaming coming from outside, and even more startled to see her door fall in and a young human man charge in. She herself was young for her race, only seventy years old. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. A narrow waist and long legs complemented a generous chest. Her curly hair stretched to her upper back. She'd had many men, both human and elven, attempt to charm her. So why she found herself attracted to this human boy, she didn't know. He was strangely dressed, and the glistening steel he held in his hand was bloodied. There was a hard look in his eyes, but those eyes also spoke of gentleness, softness, and a great deal of sensitivity and caring. He was a well-muscled boy, especially for his age, which couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen years old. "My Princess, I am here to save you. Please, come with me, and gather your people. I'm leading you out of the clutches of these Dark Knights, even if it kills me." The though of this young boy dieing, this young boy so ready to die for a cause, saddened her. She again looked into those eyes, and she saw buried deep within pain, a great deal of it. And, for some reason, she had the sudden desire to go to him, to hold him, to try and take away that pain. "Please, my Princess, there isn't much time. Sooner or later the Dark Knights will find out about this, and I would prefer to be as far away from here as possible before then." He smiled slightly, a warm smile. "I know I am oddly dressed, and I know my appearance is sudden and unexplained, but please trust me. I would explain it all on the way, if you would like." Silvara smiled.  
  
"You are a brave man. What is your name?"  
  
"Nathan Daystorm, my Princess, at your service." He bowed, putting one knee on the ground, his left hand on his sword, and his right hand on his heart. She gestured for him to get up.  
  
"Please, you have already proven yourself loyal. I only ask one thing of you, Sir Daystorm."  
  
"Anything, my Princess, but I am not a Knight, and please, call me Nathan." She smiled. If he weren't a Knight already, he would be.  
  
"Could you turn around for a moment? I don't think my nightgown would be the most appropriate thing to wear on an occasion like this." His face reddened and he spun, walked to the doorway, and stood there.  
  
"I will stand guard here." Silvara let out a soft chuckle and headed into her bedroom to change into something more appropriate for an escape from a Dark Knight prison. ....................................  
  
The other elves saw the boy standing guard at the Princess's doorway, and suddenly realized what he was doing. "He is liberating us," a young male cried, a huge smile spreading across his face.  
  
"He is taking us to safety," another roared, this one an elder with gray in his hair.  
  
"Why would a human do such a thing for us," wondered an elf in her middle years, two children hugging her legs, staring in awe at what was going on around them. At that, the boy raised a hand for silence.  
  
"Why would a human do such a thing," he repeated, and then went on, "Because all humans are not uncaring and selfish, that's why. Because some care more about others than themselves. Because some know what it's like to live in the bitter-black hell that you live in now. For whatever reason, I will not stop until you are all freed from the clutches of evil!" The Princess stood about three feet behind him, letting only a silhouette of herself show to her people. "What has been done to you is the most vile of wrongs, and I will see it righted, if it costs me my life!" He paused, apparently to think about something, and then continued. "I may not have as fancy words as bard or a poet, but I can promise you one simple truth: Freedom. That I can promise you. The freedom to choose where you live your life, the freedom to enjoy your life, and most of all, the freedom to LIVE that life. I can't make any other promises, but that one, that one I will keep, even at the cost of my own life." Silvara seemed to glide over to him, wearing a chain mail shirt that covered her torso, leaving her arms bear except for silver shoulder pads. She wore a green skirt to match the tunic she wore under the chain mail, and leather boots that stretched to her knees. On her left hip was a rapier, and on her right hip a quiver bristling with arrows hung. A bow was slung over her shoulder. She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"This is Nathan Daystorm," she said, speaking to all of her people. "He says he is not a Knight, but I do not believe him. Even if he is not a Knight, what he does here tonight is brave enough for an entire army of them." She smiled at him warmly and then turned back to face her people. "We elves are rumored to have a notoriously short memory when it comes to the good deeds humans do for us." She paused, letting her words sink in. "Let us never forget what THIS human has done for us this day, and from now on, let us recognize THIS human as one of us! For by liberating us from the clutches of the Dark Knights of Neraka, he truly makes us a people again. We are elves once more, thanks to him!" A soft cheer went up through the elves, and they all disappeared into their cells to get ready for the escape. Silvara turned to Nathan and smiled. "I believe you have a way with both words and people." Nathan replied with a humorous laugh, and then grew serious.  
  
"My Princess, where did you get your gear? Somehow, I don't think the Dark Knights would let you have them."  
  
"After the War of Souls, the Solamnics finally realized the value of spies. They don't have that many, but at least they use them now. They almost always have one within the ranks of the Dark Knights, and that's where I learned the sword and bow." Nathan nodded.  
  
"That makes sense. Hey, um. . .do you have a map?"  
  
"Of the compound? Of course." She began to walk back towards her bedroom to retrieve it.  
  
"Of the world, or at least the continent."  
  
"You don't have a map," she asked.  
  
"Not really. Listen, my Princess, this is going to sound kind of strange, but. . .I just got here. Here, as in, in this world." She sighed.  
  
"So then my dream was true." Nathan gave her a questioning look. "E'li came to me in a dream. He told me that something strange would happen soon, and to keep my eyes and mind open." A warm smile lit up her face. "I'm glad I did." Nathan nodded, and a warm smile graced his face, as well.  
  
"So am I." And then his face got serious again. "But we have to work out a plan. I want to get out of Dark Knight controlled territory as fast as possible." Silvara nodded.  
  
"So do we. So do we." She nodded again, and then went to see about a map. She came back out about four minutes later, holding a rolled up piece of paper. "I think this is it." Nathan nodded.  
  
"I've been thinking. Maybe Solace would be a good place to go? There's a garrison there, so I don't think your Solamnic would mind it. It's out of Dark Knight controlled territory, and I'm sure there are people there that would help us." He smiled. "Do you know whether the Majere's still run the Inn of the Last Home?" Silvara nodded.  
  
"I was there once, when I was very young. They did then, but that was some time ago." Nathan didn't ask her age, as he was a firm believer in the statement, "Never ask a lady her age." Nathan nodded.  
  
"So, we'll go there. Hopefully the Dark Knights won't suspect anything, at least not for a while." He considered something quickly. "Do you have any trained scouts here?"  
  
"Quite a few, actually."  
  
"Send some of them out in the opposite direction. Tell them to make it look like we went that way, while the rest of us try NOT to show any sign of our move towards Solace." Silvara nodded.  
  
"That's a good plan." She squinted her eyes. "Are you sure you're not a Knight?" He nodded.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"So. . .to Solace, then," Silvara said.  
  
"To Solace," Nathan replied. 


	6. Escape, Arrival, Attack, Burning

Chapter Five The Escape The Arrival The Attack The Burning  
  
"Do you think he's ok," Dustin asked, sitting on a tree stump.  
  
"I don't know," Marie responded. "I hope so."  
  
"You really think he could fight his way through all those Dark Knights? Unless that one guy was lying, there's a fair amount of 'em."  
  
"I just. . .I dunno."  
  
"Should we look for him?" Marie cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds like footsteps. A lot of footsteps." He glanced down at the sword, decided to put his hand on the hilt.  
  
"I think maybe we should move somewhere else."  
  
"Too late. Listen to how close the footsteps are. They're nearly right on top of us." He drew the sword, trying unsuccessfully to duplicate Nathan's earlier stance. ....................................  
  
The bushes in front of them were rustling now, and Dustin was seriously thinking of reconsidering and asking this Paladine guy to take him back to Earth, when Nathan came into view. He was talking to an elven woman, a very beautiful elven woman. Dustin's jaw dropped nearly to the tree stump he had been sitting on. "You-you did it," he exclaimed. Nathan looked up at him.  
  
"I sure did. And I'd like you two to meet someone." He gestured to the elven woman. "This is Silvara. She's the Princess of the elves. Silvara, these are my friends, Dustin and Marie. They're both from the same world I am." Dustin raised his eyebrows at that and Marie narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, E'li told her we'd be coming, and to be prepared. Seems he's been a very busy deity."  
  
"You mean Paladine," Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah. His name's E'li among the elves, and since we are in their land, I figured it'd be polite to call him the same thing they do." He laughed. "I mean we. My Princess, I can't believe you were serious about making me one of you." Dustin nearly fell over in shock at that, and Marie stared at him in wide-eyed shock.  
  
"For liberating our people, you deserve it. It is the least of what we can do, really." She sighed. "I can't tell you what a horror it's been under the Dark Knights." His face took on a look of concern.  
  
"I can imagine. But that's in the past now, remember? Look forward to the future."  
  
"I just wish I could see a future that was good." Nathan gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
"A good future can never be seen, it must be fought for. Only at the fight's end can you look ahead and see what you have created for yourself." She smiled at him then, and nodded.  
  
"You're right. I can't be dragged down by memories of the past." She laughed. "Are all humans on your world so wise?" He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not all that wise, my Princess. Just someone that listens to what people say, that's all."  
  
"Well then listen to this, SIR Daystorm. My name is Silvara. Please, call me that."  
  
"But you are-"  
  
"I am Silvara." He sighed.  
  
"You're going to start calling me 'Sir Daystorm' again if I don't, aren't you?" She smiled a mischievous smile. "Alright, alright. Silvara." He looked around and seemed to realize that they weren't moving. "But we should be focusing on getting to Solace right now, my-Silvara." She smiled slightly and then nodded. "Dustin, Marie, we're going to a place called Solace. Hopefully someone there will be able to help us from there."  
  
"You're the leader," Dustin said, falling into step slightly behind him. Marie nodded her agreement. Nathan's face darkened, and though it was only very briefly, Silvara took notice. She slid her hand into his, gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled his thanks. It had been a long night, and it was just now becoming pleasant. ....................................  
  
Luckily for them Solace wasn't that far off. The Dark Knights indeed did hear of the escape, and they did follow the scouts. So it was, in the early morning hours in Solace, that a small party consisting of three humans and three elves entered Solace, heading directly for the Inn of the Last Home.  
  
Even seventy-five years after the War of Souls, the Inn of the Last Home was still going strong. It was run by Palin Majere, his wife Usha, and their four children, Gil (named after Silvara's father, Gilthas) Caramon (named after Palin's father) Tanin (named after Palin's brother) and their only daughter, Dezra (named after one of the most loyal employees the Inn of the Last Home ever had). They were expecting a fifth, and Palin was trying to convince his wife that if he were a boy, Steel would be a good name, when the small party walked through the doors. Palin, the dear, sweet old man he was, took one look at them and nearly fainted dead away. His wife Usha had more sense than that, at least. She strode over to Silvara and wrapped her up in as firm a hug as a human of that age could. "Silvara, dear, tell me how you got out of Qualinost." Silvara looked to Nathan. Palin, at that point, had managed to regain control of himself and walk over to join them.  
  
"So it was you, eh? You liberated the elves, my boy?" Nathan gave a nervous chuckle and self-consciously scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well. . .when you put it that way, it sounds like more than it was. All I did was get rid of the guards. The elven people made the escape themselves." Silvara shook her head.  
  
"That's not true, and you know it. You did a great deal for us, for which we can never repay you." Palin eyed Nathan strangely.  
  
"Those are. . .interesting clothes you've got there. Where do you hail from?" Nathan sighed.  
  
"This is going to be a long-"  
  
"Honey, don't you see? These three are the children Paladine told us about," Usha said, interrupting him.  
  
"-story." He blinked in surprise. "Or maybe not." Palin nodded.  
  
"Yes, that makes sense. So, you are the three destined to save Krynn, eh?" Nathan looked at him in wide-eyed horror.  
  
"What?! I thought all we had to do was FIND Takhisis!"  
  
"Oh no, that isn't the case. I don't know why Paladine didn't. . .oh. There WOULD be less pressure on you that way, wouldn't there? Eh-heh. . .sorry." Nathan sighed.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a video-game."  
  
"What's a 'videe-o game," Palin asked. Nathan chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps I could show you some time, if E'li doesn't mind." Palin shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid the situation is more grave than that. You see, Takhisis has imprisoned the gods in figurines, and scattered them across the universe." Nathan nodded in understanding.  
  
"And we have to find them, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Because you can."  
  
"Not without a god to open the ether roads between the worlds for us."  
  
"That's what I meant by because you can." Nathan laughed.  
  
"I'm a god. Right." Palin didn't laugh. "You're joking, right?" Palin shook his head. "I'm a god?" Palin nodded. "No, not a chance. I mean, I would know. Let's face it, I don't look like Reorx, I'm not Solinari, I know I'm not one of the evil gods, and I'm too emotional to be Gilean." Palin nodded.  
  
"Not a god from this world. A world long dead, I'm afraid." He shrugged. "Paladine told me the entire story, because he knew he wouldn't be able to tell it to you later." He sighed. "You see, the world was destroyed, apparently, by it's own technology."  
  
"I see. So, what was I god of? Did E'li tell you?"  
  
"No, he didn't." Nathan shrugged.  
  
"Then it isn't important right now." Nathan turned to Silvara. "We should probably go see whoever's in charge of the Solamnic garrison here. Maybe they can get a message to your Knight about where you are."  
  
"That would be me," said an aged man from a nearby table. Nathan turned, and he beheld Gerard uth Mondar, one of the ugliest Knights ever. He had grown into a kind and gentle man, but the physical appearance of ugliness still remained. "I will have the messages sent right away." He gestured lazily to one of the men sitting at his table and they got up and left, headed for the garrison. "Come, sit with us." Nathan shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have time, Sir Gerard. If we have to find these figurines, we should move quickly. Though I don't know how I'll open the way, since I don't even REMEMBER being a god." He blinked in surprise and then said, "Well, more than a few snippets, anyway." Marie spun and Dustin's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean you KNEW you were a god," Marie said, blanching.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you tell anybody?! That would've been soooo freakin' cool. You could've had any girl you wanted!" Nathan laughed. "Knew is a strong word. I sure as hell didn't KNOW." He paused. "Just a few weird dreams, is all." He laughed. "And as to why I didn't tell anybody, well. . .Dustin, go back to when all this was just a self- insertion fanfic, no more. If I had come up to you then and said I'd had dreams of being a god of some distant world, what would you've said?" Dustin nodded.  
  
"Check and mate," Dustin replied. Nathan turned back to Palin.  
  
"Well, I have a pretty good knowledge about Krynn, but where do you think I should go first? As a citizen, and one of the wisest at that, advice would be greatly appreciated." He gestured to everyone in the room. "That goes for all of you." Marie shook her head.  
  
"What do you mean 'I'? The three of us are in this together, remember?" Nathan shook his head.  
  
"No way. It's too dangerous."  
  
"We're going, no way around it," Dustin replied.  
  
"We'll just tag along whether you want us to or not," Marie said.  
  
"No way to convince you otherwise?" Marie shook her head and Dustin responded in kind. "Alright then, I suppose. You just keep yourselves out of the heavy arrow fire, understand?" Dustin gave him a thumbs up and Marie laughed. Silvara tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"And what about me?" Nathan's face grew serious and stern.  
  
"Sil, we talked about this before," Nathan replied, using the nickname he came up with for her.  
  
"And you know you didn't gain any ground in that argument." Nathan looked like a rocky plain as he shook his head.  
  
"No, Silvara. You can't come with me. It'll be too dangerous."  
  
"You didn't fight so hard with them," she said, nodding to Dustin and Marie.  
  
"That's because I don't-" he began, and stopped abruptly. She cocked her head in a questioning gesture.  
  
"Don't what?" Nathan sighed and threw up his hands.  
  
"Fine, you can come. Just. . .don't ask any more questions like that, ok?" Silvara giggled.  
  
"Oh no, Sir Daystorm, you're not getting off that easily," she replied, without thinking. She realized what she'd said immediately, and spun to face Gerard. "He wasn't pretending to be a Knight, I just call him one, I'm sorry." Gerard laughed and shook his head.  
  
"What he did was worthy enough for one, if you ask me. As a matter of fact, if you ever get the time, I wouldn't mind helping you gain Knighthood." Nathan shrugged.  
  
"I'd appreciate that," he replied, a bit sullenly, "though I doubt I'll be able to find the time. The first priority is figuring out how to use whatever power I have to open one of those ether roads." Palin's face twisted for a moment in concentration, and then he spoke up.  
  
"I. . .may know of one who could help you with that." Nathan spun so fast it took Palin by surprise.  
  
"No," he replied coldly, "I will NOT study with Dalamar the Dark. Not a chance in the abyss." He blinked in surprise. He'd intended to say 'hell.'  
  
"I don't like the idea much myself, but since I don't have the magic anymore, and my uncle is most DEFINITELY unavailable. . .I think. . .Dalamar is your only answer."  
  
"I won't work with necromancer scum," he replied defiantly. Palin shook his head.  
  
"That isn't fair. He hasn't worked the magic of death for a long time."  
  
"He did it, didn't he?"  
  
"If I may interject," Gerard cut in, and then went on without waiting for a response. "Personally, I agree with Palin." Nathan started to open his mouth, but Gerard rode right over him. "On some points. However, I do agree with you about not wanting to work with a necromancer, either current OR former." He shrugged his shoulders to illustrate his next sentence. "However, this situation isn't about what any of us WANT. It's about what NEEDS TO BE DONE. And, though I am loathe to admit it, seeking the counsel and aid of Dalamar the Dark is what NEEDS to be done. However, nothing needs to be done immediately, so I suggest you wait a few days here until you make your decision." Usha nodded.  
  
"We'd be happy to put all of you up for however long you need." Nathan shook his head.  
  
"It'd be-"  
  
"Too dangerous," Usha cut in, smiling slightly. "My family is well acquainted with danger, don't worry." Nathan returned the smile, but it never touched his eyes, eyes with a tinge of pain in them.  
  
"You're acquainted with the dangers of THIS world. If I had any enemies on the other world, they may come looking for me. And I doubt they'd care that innocents would get hurt in the revenge." His eyes flicked to Gerard with a hint of admiration mixed with a bit of amusement. "Or the dishonor of such an attack, on the grounds that I don't even know how to UNLOCK the power I apparently have." Palin smiled.  
  
"We've got a boy who wants to be a Knight, another who wants to be a mage, and another who is as we speak contemplating why it isn't possible to wield a sword and cast magic at the same time. I don't think we have anything to worry about." He gestured to the sword on Nathan's hip. "And if you were good enough with that sword to get rid of the Dark Knights guarding the elves, I don't think there'll be too much of a problem at all." Again Nathan shook his head.  
  
"I had the element of surprise to aid me there. Here, the enemy would have the element of surprise." He shrugged. "Anyway, I think perhaps we should get my two friends here outfitted with weapons and all of us outfitted with appropriate armor." Gerard shook his head.  
  
"Worry about that later. I suggest relaxing right now, especially after such a long journey. I'll be returning to the garrison to make sure the correct messages are sent to the correct places." He got up and waved. "I'll visit tomorrow, around mid-afternoon, if that would be ok."  
  
"Anytime, Gerard," Palin said, waving in return. Nathan and the others said their good-byes to the man and he left.  
  
"So, what should we do now," Dustin asked. Nathan shrugged.  
  
"You heard Gerard. Relax." Nathan just wished he didn't have to add, silently, that he doubted there'd be much time for it soon. ....................................  
  
The first two nights in Solace went by with not even a hint of danger. Rumor had it that the Dark Knights had followed the scouts, who were headed towards the Plains of Dust, as they had done as refugees years before. This was comforting news to all. Nathan, however, seemed to get edgier and edgier by the hour. Near mid-afternoon of the second day he had become quite paranoid, and by the evening, he was wearing the look of a wild animal. He did not sleep that night, and at around what would be eleven o'clock Earth Time, as he'd come to call it, he began to mumble to himself. It got slightly louder and louder as time progressed, and by about two o'clock, he was speaking clearly. "He is coming. . .he is near. . .I can feel him. . .," and that is the phrase he repeated, over and over again, for the next twenty minutes. Tension built. Until, finally, at about two thirty. . . . ....................................  
  
"He has come." Nathan laughed hysterically. "He is here! He is here and I am not ready! No time, no time! He will kill all, all, ALL!" Gathered in the room prepared for Nathan and Silvara were Palin, and Palin's two oldest sons, Gil and Caramon. Gil was a lithe but muscular boy, and had what appeared to be spell component pouches on his hip, though it was resolved that they couldn't be, as he talked of leaving his sword in his room, and all knew mages could not wield swords. That is, until he talked of wielding both steel and magic. Then they knew. Caramon, taking after his namesake, simply wished to wield a bastard sword, though he talked, rather glibly, of how it would be nice to use a love spell on a pretty girl while demonstrating swordsmanship at a fair. Gerard was there, weaponless, and so were Dustin and Marie. Silvara stood by Nathan's bed, holding his hand, and Nathan lay in it, though he was now beginning to try and sit up. Silvara stopped him with a gentle hand, and a soft reply that no one was coming, especially not to kill anyone.  
  
That is, of course, until the loud explosion from downstairs. Silvara was momentarily shocked, and Nathan used that opportunity to roll out of bed. He wore his sword on his hip, had secretly strapped it on before slipping under the covers earlier, and he pushed through the small crowd at the front of the room and ran down the stairs.  
  
What he saw would have made him sick had he not been so focused. Tables were overturned, patrons lay dead, and Dezra Majere, a skinny girl of twelve, was being held up in the air, apparently being strangled, though no hand held her. This would have made him vomit up all the food he'd eaten the past two months had he not been so focused. Now, he just stepped up onto a table, placing himself directly in front of Dezra. His right hand held his sword hilt tightly; ready to draw it at a moments notice. "Put her down, Egan. She is not involved in this." Palin and the others came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, trying to keep out of sight while maintaining a good vantage point.  
  
Egan was a man of slightly above average height, with blue-ish green hair, a gray coat, baggy green pants, and sturdy black boots. A sword was strapped to his back, and a sadistic grin adorned his face. "So, boy, you remember?"  
  
"You speak not to the boy, Egan. You speak to Dracos."  
  
"Ah, so you have kept yourself separate, have you? And you take control of the boy in times of need?" The man laughed. "Well, I suppose THAT is how he defeated these. . .Dark Knights. Hardly a capable lot, yet they at least know how to handle swords enough not to kill themselves."  
  
"No. That was his skill, and his skill alone. Now, put her DOWN, Egan. You are beginning to make me angry." A small grin curled up on Nathan's face. "Do you remember the LAST time you got me angry?" Egan opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Nathan-or Dracos-laughing softly. "You were as headstrong and foolhardy then as you are now. I'm glad to see time has not changed you. It makes you that much easier to defeat."  
  
"Fool! Do you truly believe you can defeat me without your power? What a joke!" Nathan/Dracos shook his head.  
  
"You're beginning to bore me, Egan. Now, if you'd please, put her down and be gone. I grow weary of this. . .farce." Egan let out a wild laugh.  
  
"You are a fool."  
  
"No, Egan, YOU are the FOOL," Nathan's/Dracos's voice boomed. "You are NOT Ominus, no matter how much you wish to BE him. You are merely a SERVANT. An EXPENDABLE SERVANT!"  
  
"I, Dracos," Egan sneered the name, "am more powerful than you are."  
  
"For the moment," Dracos replied. "But there are other ways to carve a stalanus." Suddenly the sword at his hip was drawn, and Dracos flashed forward, slicing Egan's wrist. Dezra dropped to the floor. "Palin, you and the others get out of here. Run from this city, and don't look back. Take the elves with you. He is more powerful than I am right now, and I don't know if I'll be able to hold him off for very long." Caramon and Gil, just arriving at the bottom of the steps from retrieving their weapons, strode out to stand next to Dracos, Caramon on his left and Gil on his right.  
  
"Not a chance. You come with us." Egan grinned and clapped his hands.  
  
"How cute, a show of affection and defiance, all rolled into one! If this little rebellion weren't made up of worms, I'd be afraid. But, as it happens, I want you alive for now, Dracos. So, I'll leave you with a rather permanent calling card to remember me by!" Dracos cursed and dove down, taking the two boys with him. Egan flew by, and started lighting the inn on fire simply by pointing. He soared out the open door into the night air. Dracos hauled the boys up, directed Caramon to carry his sister, and shouted at the others.  
  
"MOVE!" Everyone darted out the door, finding a horrific sight before them. ....................................  
  
Egan was flying all over the city, lighting everything he possibly could on fire. "He's giving us time to escape," Dracos roared above the sound of the fires, quickly becoming a thundering inferno. "You won't like what he does next."  
  
The entire group sputtered to a halt about thirty feet from the city. "Keep moving," Dracos urged, but no one did. He shook his head and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Egan was hovering in the night air, laughing like a maniac. Fireballs hovered slightly above his upturned palms. Suddenly, the balls disappeared. For a moment, nothing happened, and the wary group began to relax, all except Dracos. He gripped Silvara's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, and she realized he was Nathan again, or mostly. She was about to ask him what the squeeze was for, but then, painfully, found out.  
  
The entire city of Solace lit up like a pile of dry twigs.  
  
....................................  
  
Note: Ok, just a couple of things. The saying, "There are other ways to carve a stalanus," refers to a saying from the world that Dracos was a God of. It refers to a process in which a piece of wood, called a stalani, was carved into a beautiful statue of a God. It was then called a stalanus. And, as the saying dictates, there was a different way to carve such a replica for each God. Well, if you have any questions please mention them; I'll try to address them. Please R&R, and if you'd like, e-mail me. Also, another thing I've just noticed. In the prologue, Dustin was named Michael. I accidentally changed his name without realizing it. I'll go back and change it later, but some of you are probably wondering who this Dustin is. Well, it's him. Sorry for the confusion. You'll probably see where I got the name Dustin from soon; in a different story I'll be uploading. It's an original, so it'll be on FictionPress.net, just to let you know. 


End file.
